


她承接世界/我承受怨言(She takes the world/I take the blame)

by EntropyF



Series: 芬瑞斯双子（They were Fenris） [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Gifted (TV 2017), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Sibling Incest, struckercest - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:25:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntropyF/pseuds/EntropyF
Summary: 一年前，包括安迪·斯特拉克在内的地下组织的重要成员，被地狱火俱乐部招募。当一个任务执行，对地狱火俱乐部有着意想不到的暴力后果时，斯特拉克姐弟终于团聚。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [She takes the world/I take the blame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088883) by [Cjanewright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cjanewright/pseuds/Cjanewright). 



请不要，离开我。

她的声音和那些话，在他的脑海里一遍又一遍地回响。在他的睡梦里，或者在他可怕的白日臆想中，他会看到那些场景。他做了抉择，要是他们能在一起就好了。自从他上次见到她已经一年多了。要是他们不必站在战争的对立面就好了，至少不是完全相反的两面。地狱火俱乐部主动地避开变种人地下组织，甚至会在他们不知情的情况下帮助他们(根据白皇后的命令)。他们有时会在敌人的摄像机上看到地下组织活动的镜头，莎吉会迅速删除这些镜头，以帮助他们掩盖行踪。看到马可斯时，“北极星”的脸上流露出思念渴求的表情，就像安迪看到劳伦时一样。

铅笔一行行地勾勒素描，不顾他的手指操纵或任何意图。

“亲爱的日记，我十几岁时的焦虑胡言乱语也能算上一个死亡人数（Dear diary, my teen angst bullshit has a body count）”索菲（或者是埃斯梅）嘲笑他。这把他的注意力拉到了房间的前门。“你介意放下笔记本听我说吗?还是说干掉我们下一个目标的计划不如某个金发变种人有趣?”

“离我的意识远点，”他吼道。

北极星坐在福斯特三姐妹中间，看起来像一个合法的、冷峻的女王，坐在她的宝座上，周围有她的护卫。她抬眼看了他一会儿，然后不屑地把目光移开。自从他们加入地狱火俱乐部后，她就成为了她强大潜力的真实化身，继承了她父亲的皇室地位，成为了白皇后。

安迪一直很尊敬北极星，看到她这样的转变，他肃然起敬。一想到这个世界企图把这样一个美丽的女人捏碎，他就血管喷张。他意识到自己也有类似的转变。他和这些人在一起感到无拘无束。他坦然接受了自己新获得的独立和与日俱增的破坏力，自信从他的肌里渗出。他一直都很高，但他的成长更为飞速，长高了几英寸，身材也日趋强壮。

他低头看了看他的素描，房间里又恢复了原来的布局。他僵住了。

劳伦的脸从他的素描中抬起，注视着他。他迅速合上笔记本，以免别人多管闲事。他假装专注于计划。

他思量着自己是不是病了，就像以前很多次一样。甚至在他们命中注定的力量被发现之前，就是那天在公园里，他们第一次牵手，在他身上种下一颗黑暗的种子，甚至在这之前。

她想念他吗，就像他想念她一样?他喜欢这样幻想，尤其是在深夜，当他被痛苦和渴望困住的时候。他试图把这归咎于他们在一起时他感到的强大力量，但他知道得很清楚，不仅如此。这感觉和他们异能的结合同样妙不可言，他常常渴望她的出现，她的安慰，感觉到她的存在，进而和她同步。他不知道自己是什么时候开始想到柔软的金发和丰润的粉色嘴唇的，但从那以后，他就再也停不下来了。在梦见她之后，他常常带着硬挺的那里或一块湿布醒来。

他加入这个以地狱火命名的组织是多么合适啊。

“-安迪将会冲破这堵墙，这堵墙的内界是6英寸厚的混凝土。然后我们去猎杀，没有俘虏，没有仁慈。”

仁慈何曾存在于世?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear diary, my teen angst bullshit has a body count为From First to Last乐队2004年发行的专辑名称（译者反正是没听过）
> 
> 按作者说法，安迪现在18，劳伦现在20


	2. Chapter 2

他咆哮着冲了出去，整个世界都被原力震得发抖。安迪学会了磨练自己的愤怒情绪，不辜负冯·斯特拉克家族留下的致命遗产。

墙倒塌了。

穿过瓦砾，他怀疑自己是不是在做梦。

她站在那里，就像一个复仇的天使，站在他们要暗杀的剥削者面前。其他地下组织的成员也在那里，显然是准备保卫这些反变种人的国会议员。

他们是如何知道自己的计划的，以及为什么会在这里，现在看来都不重要了。这是战争，他们不能挡道。地狱火的成员们集体向前推进。

马克向劳伦发起进攻，准备继续他与劳伦初次见面时的威胁。安迪毫不犹豫地侧身一击，把他扔向侧壁。他吼道:“别碰她!”

她显然在这一刻有些动摇，但仍保持着战斗的状态。安迪大步走近她，直到他们相距不到几英尺。她似乎接纳了他，估量着自从上次见到他以来，他身上发生的种种变化。周围一片混乱，但他们能看到的只有彼此。

她的声音强有力地传到他的耳朵里，有些犹豫: “你不必这么做，安迪，别逼我和你对抗。”

他耸了耸肩，眼里冷冰冰的，“我没有强迫你做任何事。别挡我的路，我不想伤害你。”

她下了决心，“不。”

他们同时伸出双臂。两人的力量对心碰撞，他把分子撕裂，她把分子聚拢。他的肌肉因用力而颤抖，即使是水泥墙也没有这么难。当然，她是他的对手。

随着最后一声尖叫，他们的原力交汇处爆炸了，房间里的每个人都被冲击波震飞。

一个接一个，变种人们开始恢复意识。当安迪站起来时，他环视周围，许多国会议员在爆炸中丧生。北极星怒视着他，随即牵引一支银色的笔，从其余目标的头骨中射出。

她厉声说道: “我们走吧，哨兵随时都会来。”

他终于看向劳伦。她仍然躺在地上，头部受伤流血不止。他脸上的血色消失了。他踉跄地爬到她身边，检查生命体征。劳伦呼吸微弱。他抱起姐姐，带着她一起逃离现场。

看到北极星投来不赞成的目光，他握紧了手。“我不能就这样离开她，她需要我来照顾。”

她瞥见仍然昏迷着的马可斯，渴求的目光在她眼里闪烁，她点头默许。她对安迪的担心表示同情，显然希望她也能带上马可斯。快了，她默默地承诺她的爱人，很快他们就能团聚了，在她最终让这个世界屈服的时候。

他们的撤离很顺利，但由于哨兵不久就来了，过近的距离让行动有些局促。


	3. Chapter 3

回到基地，安迪检查了她的伤势。为了谨慎起见，他同意缚住姐姐的手，把她安置在自己的床上。尽管流血很多，但伤口本身很浅，不需要缝针。血止住后，他停下来去看她的脸。

她的双颊变得更饱满了，但其他的一切都没有变，劳伦还是那么漂亮。他太过想念她了，到了心痛的程度。她看起来也长大了，时间就是如此。他顺着她脸颊轮廓一直循到她的嘴唇。

忽然之间，他好像意识到了自己在做什么，猛地把手抽开。

安迪从她身边抽离，头也不回地匆匆走出房间。当看到福斯特三姐妹之一站在那里等他时，他紧张起来，心跳加速。

一个诡异的微笑在她脸上绽开，她向他靠近。“你刚刚的动作，真的很甜。照顾你姐姐，这很像一个弟弟应该做的。”

她伸出手抚摸他的脸，就像几秒钟前他所做的那样。她护理得当的手指顺着他的脸颊滑下，停在他的唇边。他怒不可遏，一把抓住她的胳膊。一声清亮可人的大笑从她喉中溢出。

“不管你是谁，你他*都无权监视我，也无权读取我的意识！”他咬牙切齿地说。

“埃斯梅，我想知道你是否考虑过后果。也许是你父母的震惊表情，或者洛娜的，嗯…或者是整个世界的?” 她狡黠地皱起眉头，身体前倾。直到她靠得足够近，他几乎能感觉到她的呼吸。她的舌头舔过嘴唇，“我可以提供一个更好的解决方案，你长得这么漂亮，你应该吻我。”

她眼中闪着暗蓝色的光芒，瞳孔中的色泽控制人心。安迪被迫弯下身子，把嘴唇贴在她的嘴唇上。这一吻持续的时间比他想要的要长，变得又湿又热。就在他终于要探入的时候，她轻轻地喘着气，打断了他的吻。“看到这有多美妙了吗?”

他把她推到墙边，靠近她的脸，阴沉地警告说: “别再这样做了。”

她的手滑过他那轮廓分明的胸膛，咯咯地笑了起来: “这可真是刺激。谁知道你有这种天赋，安德鲁·冯·斯特拉克? 哦，等等，我好像可以。”

“我不会和你同床。”

“但你对劳伦所做的可不一般哦? ”

他的眼睛睥睨着她，他开始明白三姐妹是一种怎样油滑的生物。安迪转身离开。“别再找我，否则你会后悔的。”

“我尽量不为此生气。”她用一种病态的清甜语气说，并下定决心要进行报复，旋即怒气冲冲地离开了。

很好。他现在真的开始厌恶三姐妹了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者仔细理解了一下安迪那句关于“后果”的陈述，猜测是让埃斯梅设身处地想一下，她要是把他们姐弟的关系暴露出来，会让他很难做人……但没有想到，布谷鸟姐姐的“解决方法”会是这样233


	4. Chapter 4

当劳伦终于醒来时，他就在她的身边。他手里拿着笔记本，素描已经画了一半，但他还是把它放下了。她眯起眼睛看着他，“安迪?”

他脸上掠过一丝微笑。“你昏睡过去有段时间了，我想你需要睡个好觉。”

她翻了翻眼睛，靠在枕头上。“闭嘴，”视线透过睫毛，她叹了口气，“你没必要把我打晕。”

“你没必要和我作对。”

她轻声叹息道: “你没有给我选择的余地。每次你夺人性命，你就给他们更多的理由害怕和憎恨我们，你必须停下来。”

“不，我们要除掉敌人，让他们看到自己在世界上的位置。”

“他们的位置? 在我们之下?”

他皱起了眉头。“是的，在我们之下。”

“那我们爸妈呢?”

他再次眉头紧皱，“我不是这个意思。我们只是想让他们停止，像对待怪物一样，追捕和囚禁我们。他们才是怪物，那些国会议员活该如此。你难道不厌恶吗，自己的存在就是违法，这种感觉？”

“不是这样的，安迪，不是这样的。”

他猛地跳了起来，显然气得浑身发抖。“听着，我不想再和你争论了。我现在就把你带回爸妈身边。”

“可以啊，但你至少先解开我手上的绳子?这是一种侮辱！”她使劲拉扯被紧紧束缚住的手。

他没看出这有什么不妥之处，况且在愤怒之中，他也不在乎违抗命令。他开始拉绳子，把它们扯断。在与绳子搏斗时，他的手一不小心抓住了她的手。巨大的力量流泻出来，刺激感从他的手臂一直传到脊椎。她的瞳孔放大，就像曾经多少次，他们的力量结合时一样。

他猛地把手抽开，炽热的光芒黯淡下来。她抬头望着他，目光中掺杂痛苦的渴望，她的下唇因不敢说出的话而颤抖。她纤细的手指颤动着他，无声地询问她无法用语言表达的问题。太久了，真的太久了，你在触摸不到我的地方。（Too long, it’sbeentoolongpleasepleasetouchme）。他的眼睛直勾勾地盯着她，继而低下头来，再一次地，把他们的手扣在一起。

周围的一切开始泛起白光，仿佛重获新生。他们的耳朵里传来一声尖锐的鸣响，就像气压飙升，预示着一场蔚为壮观的爆炸，随时都会发生。他们变得镇静、平和、完整。年轻的众神具有同一支灵魂，拥有不容置疑的能力，可以毁灭一切的人、事、物。这种状态持续了很长一段时间，直到他们同时松手。只要再进一步，他们就将释放出这种力量。

安迪伸出双臂搂住劳伦，“求求你，留下来，别走。我们可以一起做那么多事，我……”

她轻轻用双臂环住他，闭上了眼睛，“我也想你。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者也没想到自己会写这么长，但写着写着就长了……
> 
> 译者也没想到被国内平台逼到AO3，但链接都被封了……没有办法啊……


	5. Chapter 5

他们俩向总控室走去。更像是安迪带路，劳伦紧紧跟在他后面，仿佛一个焦虑不安的孩子。劳伦惊奇于地狱火基地的奢华。她已经很久没有体验过任何一种奢侈了，这使她有些失落。这里与地下组织的极度贫困相去甚远。她想知道是谁资助了这一切，但因为害怕所得到的答案，她没有去问安迪。这些都太有可能由脏款支持，她只想暂不揭穿，多享受一会儿。

他在一扇带指纹锁的门前停了下来。里面是一个巨大的计算机网络，中央有一个全景屏幕，几乎和她想象中FBI基地的配置一样。莎吉操控一台主机，以光速敲击键盘，而北极星和三姐妹似乎在进行深入的交谈。斯特拉克姐弟的到来打断了她们手中的事。

看到劳伦松了绑，北极星皱起眉头。安迪走到姐姐面前，挡住了她的视线，他默默地承担起责任。“她将加入。”他开口。

北极星摇了摇头，“她会挡住我们的路，向地下组织泄露信息。我让你把她带到这儿来，但她不能久留。”

劳伦轻轻地把安迪推到一边。“我不赞同你们做的事，但我站在安迪这边。我只对他忠诚，我不会做任何让他陷入危险的事情。”

三姐妹看到了机会。索菲脸上带着一丝冷笑，“嗯，我想那是—”

“—一个好主意。为什么只要一个，当—”

三个人异口同声地说: “—我们可以把芬瑞斯双子都带来的时候。”

“这只适合于你们俩—”

”—在一起。可是我们不能承担—”

和声变得严厉，“—消极影响。”

“你需要去证明，你真的想来这里，否则—”

“—你可以自己离开。”

劳伦没有犹豫，“好。”

三姐妹可以毫不费力地读懂这个年轻变种人的小心思。她以为她可以在双手沾污之前把安迪拉到她身边，她错得太离谱了。但可爱的是，她真的认为她可以。  
北极星思考了片刻，然后威严地挥了挥手，好像在说她已经默许。

三姐妹露出了胜利的微笑，挥手道别。“在我们找到下一个目标后，会打电话给你们。”

“在此期间，我们将保留一个—”

“—非常—”

“—紧密的监视，对你。”

姐弟俩互相看了一眼，然后决定离开。毕竟，女王同意了，这才是最重要的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：下一章很精彩，做好准备
> 
> 译者注：尽量用我渣渣的文笔充当五毛特效……对，下一章有大场面……（不存在的， 翻译难度太大……）


	6. Chapter 6

“来吧，这里真的很酷，”安迪笑着指向豪宅的另一个部分，兴奋地跑了起来。

劳伦被他的热情所吸引，追上他，几乎在和他赛跑。他们肩并肩跑着，脚步重重地落在镀铬的地板上。他终于抓住她的胳膊，把她拉到一个宽敞的双门房间。  
他灰蓝色的眼睛闪闪发光。“这会让你大吃一惊的。”他把她拉到屋子中央。“自从我第一次看到它，我就迫不及待地想给你看看。”

她慢慢地环顾四周，惊讶地张开嘴。巨大的房间里闪烁着铬的光芒，墙壁采用了先进的涡旋技术。这让他们用石头训练的做法显得尤为可笑。她平静下来，问道: “这是什么?”

“模拟训练室”

就在这时，房间里一片漆黑。

突然，他们置身于世界末日的场景之中。背景中有座火山爆发了，但是……不太一样。它看起来不像一座普通的火山，普通的火山不会喷出有毒的绿色岩浆。事实上，这整个环境就像外太空一样。地面是深红棕色的泥土，与其说泥土，它看上去更像是浸透了鲜血的泥浆。空气甚至更厚，更难呼吸。

“小心! ”安迪把她推倒在地。

她沿着爆炸的轨迹看去，爆炸物击中了她一直站着的地方。她的目光回到原点。在远处她看见了……某种生物，不可能是变种人。它甚至不成人形。它看起来像是巨型蛞蝓的多态体。它的武器闪出一道光，另一股绿色冲击波向她袭来。

她尖叫着举起双臂，组成她的泡群保护盾。爆炸物以毁灭性的力量冲击她的盾牌。与此同时，安迪被一群巨大的，嗡嗡做响的蜜獾包围。他挣扎地抽出手臂，把所有蜜罐打倒在地，其中一些被扔进了腐蚀性的绿色岩浆中。那些进入熔岩的蜜罐开始融化，发出尖锐的叫声。

“安迪!” 她尖叫着，在他身后筑成空气盾，护住了他，没被绿色爆炸物所伤。

她艰难地爬到他身边。“这到底是什么东西? 这是真的吗? ”

他嘴边挤出一丝绝望的笑容。“这足以杀死我们。”他曾看到过组织把这一场景用于另一个变种人，以示警告。

砰的一声，另一场爆炸击中了她的盾牌，吓了她一跳。爆炸声似乎从四面八方倾泻而下。“怎么让它停下来?”

“你赢了。”他把手伸了出来。这时，一只蜜獾朝他们冲了过来，它那巨大的牙齿和爪子透出致命的威胁。还好，他顺利地将它撕成了两半。血和内脏溅了出来。

她看到这血腥场面几乎要吐了。他注意到她的反应，抓住了她的手。他们四目相对，周围的声音都听不见了。他温柔地催促她，“集中注意力。”

他们彼此融合，力量和灵魂融为一体。一道炫目的白光笼罩着他们，压力越来越大，上升到无法控制的水平。他们能看到和感觉到一切事物，感官扩展到数英里之外。他们将注意力转向目标。

万物湮灭。

当他们的光熄灭时，目力所及夷为平地。甚至火山也被彻底压平，变成了一个巨大的腐蚀性熔岩池。姐弟俩的手仍然紧握在一起，他们互相注视着。空气因过剩的混沌能量而噼啪作响。两人都因力量之强而分外惊奇。

一阵掌声打破了他们隔绝现实的小小空间，他们的手迅速松开了。模拟器关闭，房间回到了镀铬的状态。

那个衣冠楚楚的人，带着明显的骄傲，向他们走来。“干得漂亮，孩子们，非常出色。你们的曾祖父母应该为你们感到骄傲。我很高兴有机会目睹，臭名昭著的芬瑞斯双子。”

“我们不是—”劳伦想辩解，但那人并不理会。

“我想亲自邀请我们的新成员共赴晚餐。”他伸出手来，想和劳伦握手。“请叫我威廉。”

安迪点了点头，她迟疑地接受了这个握手礼。威廉露出笑容，这一笑冷得令人不安。他接着说: “请允许我陪同你一起。”

不管怎样，晚餐听起来总还是很不错。


	7. Chapter 7

事实证明，威廉就是那个资助这一切的百万富翁，当然，他也是变种人。这位刮去胡子、英俊而雄辩的中年男人，在解释投资、股票和财务状况的时候，确实很有魅力。至少，和劳伦原先的判断不太一样。

即使是在这么豪华的晚宴礼堂里，这个坐在餐桌首位的男人，也能凭借文明优雅的举止，影响整个厅堂的氛围。来宾们都注意着自己的举止，以精致的方式进食。莎吉也在同他的谈话之中，似乎比劳伦更有魅力。地狱火俱乐部的其他成员，各自分散地窃窃私语。北极星坐在桌子的另一端，无视其他人的对话。她聚精会神地盯着自己的手机，手机里传出婴儿的咕咕声。

威廉换了话题，把注意力集中在劳伦身上。“我想重申，劳伦，非常高兴你能加入我们。我已经为你安排好了东翼的一间卧室。”

金发女孩想了一会儿，摇了摇头，“我更愿意和安迪呆在一起，我们一直合住一个房间。”

威廉似乎对此感到高兴。“依我看，你们的前辈也是这样，完全形影不离。很好，你弟弟在这里，已经凭借自己的能力，办成了许多大事。我衷心希望，你也可以，尤其是你们一起。对于那间模拟训练室，想怎么用就怎么用，不要拘束。”

她瞥了一眼安迪，问道，“我听说，有一个变种人死在了那里……”

那个衣着讲究的男人缓缓点了点头。“很不幸，这是一个早期招募的变种人。他有出色的热力学操纵能力，但也有相当傲慢的性格。他没有听从预防措施。”

劳伦摇了摇头，“这太可怕了。模拟怎么可以如此真实? 它甚至不像地球环境。”

威廉还没来得及开口，莎吉就插了进来。“那确实不是地球。这个模拟器拟造了其他星系间的世界。该系统共有2,874个已知的世界，在它们之间随机切换。也就是说，它复制直到最后一秒该世界呈现出的细节，利用分子级化学操作还原出来。这项技术，比现在普通大众所能获得的，至少先进100年。我仍然怀疑它来自未来。”她的解释热烈而富有激情，几乎算得上性感。

这次，威廉满意地笑了起来，出奇的真诚热情。他对莎吉的评价仿佛她才是今宵佳肴。他把双手举起，好像在说，他衣袖中没藏什么诡计。“你总是一个秀色可餐，莎吉。我向你保证，如果我们有时间旅行者，变种人一定不会生活在现在的境遇之下。当然，我强烈鼓励你开发这种技术。”

莎吉勉强接受了这个回答，会心一笑。这是一个奇怪的想法，劳伦突然意识到，他们可能已经是同枕的关系了。好吧，既然大家都已离开地下组织这么长时间，这当然是有可能的。

威廉拿起一杯红酒，轻旋杯身。“劳伦，请相信，如果你有什么需求，尽管开口。”

劳伦在座位上挪了挪身子，然后礼貌地拒绝了，“谢谢你，我没什么需要的。”

威廉笑了，这一次，感觉很冷。“就把它当作一个开放式的供给。”

她点了点头，然后将叉子叉进盘中的西兰花里。老实说，这是她几年来吃过的，最好的一顿饭了。她不想破坏气氛，但还是觉得有必要问一下。“既然现在国会议员死了，接下来怎么办?”

威廉的笑容尖刻了起来，就像猫逼近走投无路的老鼠。他只回答了一个词。

“谈判。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者也不知道怎么把Sage和William写到一起的，但莫名就到一起了233
> 
> 译者就在此多嘴一句， 记得给原作者kudo，蟹蟹。译者无欲无求，只希望有本事把最后到肉翻完再发出来，自我感觉拖延症已经逼走一批读者了……


	8. Chapter 8

“亲爱的爸爸妈妈，我现在和安迪呆在一起，我们都很好。爱你们，劳伦。”简短而甜蜜的回复，姐弟俩甚至还附上了一张自拍照。在写的时候，她忽然意识到，虽然安迪一直比她高，但现在已经高出了一大截。

莎吉向地下组织发送了数字信息，随后监控多个政府会议。她安慰他们: “如果我发现了什么东西，会告诉你们的。到目前为止，都是些官僚主义的胡扯。”

已经很晚了。

有人已经在安迪的房间里加了第二张床，两张床相距只有一英尺。她用手指摩挲床单，感觉像是400磅的埃及棉。这种奢侈的生活使她心里发痒，唤醒了过去生活的残余，那时她是一个被宠坏了的公主，拥有爸爸的金钱和妈妈的美貌。直到发现她是一个变种人，这一严酷而突然的现实检验。

她脸上带着一丝微笑，头也不抬地问道: “上帝，还记得我小时候吗?那个小女孩会喜欢这一切的。”

安迪咧嘴一笑, “是吗?”

“你知道吗，我以前总是发牢骚说我想要一辆更新更好的车，或者辛迪杜兰特不应该成为返校节皇后，因为她门牙有缝隙?”她咯咯地笑了起来。

“或者，当你和你的混蛋男友视频电话，问他你的衣服是不是很可爱的时候。”

她摇着头，发出一声惊讶的笑声。“哦,我的上帝…他叫什么来着?杰克?”

安迪发出一声恼怒的声音。“我记得你喜欢吮他的脸。”

她耸了耸肩，把目光移开。她用手拉了拉她的衬衫。“我可能需要新衣服。至少，需要一件睡衣。”

“你可以借我的衣服。”他漫不经心地指了指壁橱。

她打开壁橱，里面一片深色阴影。她随便拿了一件t恤，走进相连的浴室换衣服。当她出来时，安迪已经上床睡觉了。他抬起头，视线停留下来，脸上充满了某种难以言表的阴郁情绪。

她皱起眉头，低头看着自己。这件简单的灰色t恤刚好盖过她的内裤线，所以不太像是，他受到不道德想法的纷扰。她不知道他在挣扎什么。

他把目光从她身上移开，又回到他的速写本上。她继续说着，倒在床上，转过身来面对着他。

“你在画什么?”

“没什么。”

“你不想给我看吗?”

“都是瞎写瞎画。在这里发泄，免得情绪失控。”

她沉默不语。她知道，他在愤怒和控制方面有问题。她惊奇于他似乎用这种方法，找到了健康的发泄出口。

“嘿,安迪。”

他仍然低着头。“怎么了?”

“我一直很想你。”她的声音很轻，但他却听得很清楚。

他停下来看向她。这一刻，他被剥夺了所有的屏障，仿佛自己在她面前不堪一击。“我也想你。”

“晚安。”

他没有回应。结局可能不尽如人意。


	9. Chapter 9

他们知道这是一个陷阱，他们以为自己能应付得了。他们错了，大错特错。

通过“谈判”，他们与一些希望亲自斡旋和平的政府代表举行了会谈。双方商定的地点在人口密集处，因此双方都没有任何优势。他们将在亚特兰大市中心的一个公共广场会面。地狱火俱乐部预计，尽管可能会有无辜的伤亡，但他们所有成员异能和力量的叠加，必然占据上风。劳伦和安迪站得很近，两人的手互相摩擦，保持着警惕。

莎吉通过各种的公共摄像机监控着一切，因为她确信哨兵特勤处也会这么做。她的手指因期待而颤动着，随时准备在接到通知后，关闭哨兵特勤处的屏幕。她暂时允许他们视监，否则他们干脆就取消这次会议了。她的声音传入每个人的麦克风: “西装，4人，10点钟方向，700码远，正朝你们走来。四名狙击手在八幢摩天大楼之外建立据点，四人分散在不同的建筑物上。菲比，索菲，躲到他们后面去。五辆没有标记的特警队货车在每个角落待命。执法部门发布了无声高度警报，任何行人都可能是没有标记的警察。”

威廉站在她身后，看着所有的屏幕。紧张感从他脸上消失。虽然通常他不会参与任务，这是高风险的；但是高风险，高回报。他没有把目光从最大的屏幕上移开，问道: “你从之前的窃听中得到什么了吗?”

她压低麦克风回答: “没有，我有一种感觉，它们不会起作用。这类建筑的墙壁上通常有阻挡信号的材料，专门用来阻止窃听者。”

“我们的胜算有多大?”

“有太多未知因素无法准确计算，但根据以往的任务，我估计成功的可能性为78%。”

他点了点头，食指抹过她的颈背，她的睫毛抖动了一下。他的表情依旧僵硬，但这一举动表明，他多么重视莎吉的价值(以及其他方面)。

这四个人走近北极星，也就是众所周知的领导者、王后。地狱火俱乐部的其余成员都满怀期待地紧张起来。埃斯梅被安排在北极星后面，随时准备警告他们以防任何恶意动机。一位联邦代表问道: “你的条件是什么?”

北极星几乎笑了。“很简单，变种人被赋予基本人权。哨兵特勤处关闭。变种人在国会、参议院和其他权力机关都有席位，以保护所有变种人的权益。地狱火俱乐部将会在每个步骤中确保一切顺利。”

“这些都是难以实现的条件。”

“我能说什么呢?生存本就艰难，没有人是安全的。”她公开的威胁，让西装革履的人显得很不舒服。

“你必须知道，我们不能同意。”

她扬起眉头。“你真的想看看我们能走多远吗?你会震惊的，全世界都会。”

他慢慢地指了指手提箱。“我们有总统批准的合约，为你和你的政党提供豁免权，如果你放弃谈判的话。”

埃斯梅点点头，表示那人说的是实话。北极星这次笑了。“不够好。”

“这种豁免会延续到你的孩子身上。”

北极星停了下来，重新考虑这个提议。如果她选择接受，劳伦不会怪她，这是任何一位母亲都会忍不住接受的提议。愁容扭曲了她那美丽而苍白的脸。“既然现在我们掌握了主动权，你胆敢利用我的孩子作为筹码，让我们离开！去你妈的。”绿色的磁力在她的手臂上消失了，“再试一次，”

埃斯梅感觉到人群中有一种阴暗的情绪，我们不与恐怖分子谈判。她张开嘴尖叫，但为时已晚。

爆炸开始了。

安迪睁开了眼睛。他感到肋骨上剧烈难耐的疼痛有所减轻，不禁抽缩了一下。一声震耳欲聋的枪响惊住了他，抬头，看到特纳特工站在昏迷的埃斯梅身旁。那人的嘴唇抽动了一下，同一时间，他开枪了。安迪大喊: “不!” 两姐妹痛苦的尖叫声在他轰隆的耳蜗里回荡。他伸出手来，嘶吼着把那人撕成碎片。血和内脏溅得到处都是。

他挣扎着站起来，在混乱中疯狂地寻找他的姐姐。人群的歇斯底里慢慢地穿透了枪声。他看到那四个人倒在血泊中，北极星似乎也受了同样可怕的伤，而且……“劳伦！劳伦！”他挣扎着，绊倒了自己，试图接近她。终于，他把她抱在怀里。她的身体从腹部到颈部都被严重烧伤，已经没有了呼吸。他摇晃着她的身体，泪水顺着脸颊淌下来。他的声音因脆弱而沙哑: “劳伦，醒醒，求求你，不要离开我。”

嘶吼声从他的喉咙里逼出，在愤怒和痛苦中越来越大。瞬间，他失去了一切控制。白光从他们身上射出，但他感觉不到她的存在。当芬瑞斯双子的力量复苏时，他的意识却是孤独的。她死了，别的一切都无关紧要了。他要摧毁整座城市。

当那个年长的男人抓住安迪，并把他从姐姐身边拖开时，白光黯淡。安迪继续他那含糊不清的吼叫，大地震动了，但他和芬瑞斯双子的联系断开了。特警队的计划被幸存的福斯特姐妹阻止。其他一些变种人冲进现场，来收集……残骸遗珠。

睡觉时，他听到索菲在他的脑海里低语，他的视线漆黑一片。


	10. Chapter 10

劳伦劳伦劳伦劳伦  
画面一个接一个地掠过，来回闪烁，融合成一个长长的蒙太奇。一个金发小孩跳到沙发上，高兴地叫着: “我是凤凰!” 他姐姐说这话的时候，语气那么坚定，他完全相信了。她就是凤凰，掌管着整个广阔的世界。女孩向他伸出小手。在她那张天使般的脸上，她那稚嫩的蓝眼睛大得如同卡通人物。“你可以成为金刚狼，安迪!”

“不要害怕!” 她的声音从7岁的童音变成了12岁的声音。她微笑着，亮晶晶的背带露了出来，她把他拖进了游泳池。他讨厌水，但是，他想为她勇敢。他目力所及只有她的面庞，就像她承诺的那样: “我可以教你。”

“这个我也能教你，”她保证说，现在她已经长大了。彼时，他们拥有异能，站在自动贩卖机前。也许，他应该更小心一点。

他妈妈对他大吼大叫，当然，这是他的错。他总是犯错的那一个。

“安迪，你怎么能伤害你姐姐呢?”他们的妈妈对着5岁的男孩喊道。他们打球时，劳伦摔倒了，胳膊受了伤。“不要破坏房子了!”

小女孩哭了，另一只手抓住安迪的胳膊。她恳求道: “不，妈妈，我们必须和坏人战斗。”她转身面对安迪，恳求他: “我们必须拯救所有人。”

“可以了吗?”她问道，忐忑地盯着滑板。她刚站上去就开始往后倒，他伸出手去接她。就在那一天，世界改变了。他第一次觉得，自己与她有着不可否认的、宇宙般的联系。

一切都消失了，只剩下她一个人，劳伦。

“求求你，不要离开我。”

他哭着醒来。泪水淹没了他浅褐色的眼睛，使得他怀疑现实还是梦境。莎吉低着头站在床边。他不敢问，“劳伦?”

莎吉畏缩了一下，毫无防备地被抓住了。她对他的悲伤表示同情，掩饰住不安。“她暂时稳定，但情况不容乐观。”  
他飞速翻身下床，胳膊上的静脉注射管几乎同一时间撕破。黑色的星星暂时模糊了他的视力。“她在哪儿?”

“慢一点，你断了两根肋骨，还有内出血。你应该多休息——”

“谢谢，但我要去AMA。”他毫不理会地拔掉静脉点滴，走出了房间。莎吉不满地叹了口气，跟着他出来。他怒气冲冲地走过大厅，一路上检查每一个房间。

他停在了其中一个的门口。

是北极星……

一根气管导管伸入她的喉咙，维持她的肺部活动。当时，她离爆炸最近。她能活下来已经是个奇迹。她的小儿子可能不知道他母亲的情况，仍然和照顾他的人生活在一起。难得看到她像现在这样，但他知道，这个钢铁般的女人凭借她的意志就能挺过去。

他回头看了一眼莎吉，她擦去眼角的泪痕。他一直向前走，直到，找到了他的姐姐。

他的心因疼痛而紧绷着。他几乎瘫倒在地，踉跄地接近病床。

他的姐姐全身裹着绷带，身上挂着无数的仪器和点滴导管。他唯一心存感激的是，她能自己呼吸了。他伸出手，轻轻地把她苍白的金色发丝从脸颊上拨开。

门关上了，他知道莎吉已经离开，给他独处空间。

他跪下来与她平齐。他轻轻地抓住她的一只手，凑近她的耳朵小声说: “你还在这里。我本以为你…现在，你只需要醒来。求求你，劳伦。”

没有回应。有很长一段时间，他只是满怀期待地注视着她。

他不确定自己期望的是什么。他想要些什么。他想让她睁开眼睛，笑着看着他哭得多么笨拙，就像从前一样。

他俯下身来，在她的脸颊上吻了一下。他在那里停了下来，踌躇着，直到他再也无法否认。他把嘴唇贴在她的嘴唇上，温柔地传达他的感情。这一刻很短暂，几乎算不上姐弟之间不合适的行为。但情感早已存在。

爱情，在不该存在的地方。


	11. Chapter 11

在“北极星”瘫痪后，“核心圈”的瑞瓦·佩奇迅速控制了地狱火俱乐部。这以后，事情就糟透了。

安迪不害怕附带伤害，尤其是当他们必须面对的时候。但这种情况…感觉不太妙。

瑞瓦的话在他的脑海中回响，我们需要新鲜血液。介于这一切的发生，以及我们将面对的状况，我们需要一支军队。

招聘任务实施，但他们还只是孩子。安迪至少是到高中，才被厄运盯上的。这群人有足够的天赋去实施抢劫，但也足够的马虎松散方便被警方盯上。他们充其量不过是中学生，而且都有着同样的故事: 一旦异能被释放，他们就被父母抛弃了。这些孩子孤独而脆弱。他们需要地下组织成员这样的人来照顾他们，而不是接受军事武装训练。他盯着一个受惊的孩子的脸，目光迷茫空洞，满脸绝望，他的内心不安地扭曲着。

他抓住菲比的手臂，小声说: “我不认为这是瑞瓦想要的。”

“他们最好早点开始训练。此外，想象一下，如果一个哨兵伤害了一个孩子，公众会多么愤怒。对他们来说，永远是负面新闻。”

他的嘴唇扭曲。“你会拿他们的生命冒险，去制造负面影响?”

“如果我们别无选择?如果他们是我们的最后防线?” 她抬起精致的眉头，似乎答案显而易见。“是的。”她抬起头来看着他。“你不会吗?想想我们已经失去的每一个人。”

“这就是为什么——”他的怒火越烧越旺，整个走廊开始颤抖。他平静地吸了一口气。“不，我不会这么做的。我们不能接纳他们。”

“你似乎有一种非常错误的印象，似乎我应接受你的任何命令。”她的眼睛闪着蓝宝石的光，予以警告，就像蛇发出的嘶嘶声。“我不会，安德鲁·冯·斯特拉克。”当她吐出他的名字时，挣脱了他的手。

安迪靠近她，平静地提醒道: “我替你杀了塔克。我为你把他撕成碎片。”

菲比朝远处的索菲瞥了一眼。他看得出她们正用心灵感应进行对话。最后，菲比妥协了，“好吧，我们会把结果告诉瑞瓦。别再问我们任何事情了。”

听了这话，索菲把孩子们赶了出去。安迪吃了一惊，“等等——”

菲比打断了他，“我们得把他们送到地下组织。现在正指引他们去最近的据点。”抢在他提问之前，她就在他的脑海中低语: 心灵感应，还记得吗?

一丝微笑牵动着他的脸。

她把目光移向别处。“你需要自我审视，我们正处于战争。我们没有能力娇惯任何人。如果我们需要更多成员，总得以某种方式招募他们。”

当她从他身边走过时，他沉默不语。她的鞋跟踩在水泥上，发出轻轻的喀哒声，在走廊里回荡。他不高兴地撅着嘴。

安迪没有跟着她，而是径直向前走去。他有了一个主意。

在接下来的几天里，他找了好几个地方，到处都有小型的变种人据点。大多数人都想低调地过正常人的生活。少数人要么有生理突变表现，要么渴望更多异能，比较与众不同。虽然安迪没有福斯特姐妹那种圆滑的舌头，但他的稚拙实诚确实讨人喜欢，赢得了一些好感。培养这种信任需要时间，不过没关系，他有的是时间。

他每天都握着劳伦的手，等待着回应，每天都失望。

安迪搅拌着手里的饮料。坐在他旁边凳子上的变种人，继续表达他对地狱火俱乐部的怀疑。

“听着，我喜欢你们代表变种人所做的事，但我有孩子要养。

“你的孩子是变种人吗?”

中年人皱起眉头。“这不重要。”

安迪停顿了一下，回答说: “上高中一年级的时候，我的异能爆发出来，毁了半个学校。当时我被恐吓，然后我就…爆炸了。哨兵来敲我家的房门，要抓  
我。要不是我姐姐，他们就得逞了。他们不关心你是谁，你多大。我看见他们做的事……”

当另一个变种人面部扭曲时，木头台面结冰了。

突然，一个啤酒瓶打中了安迪的后背。玻璃碎片刺穿他时，他大叫起来。

“嗨,变种人小老哥! 我在电视上见过你，我们只是想谈谈。”

安迪从吧台椅上走下来，发现有六个人具有威胁，衣冠不整，全副武装。整个酒吧的人都停下来观看，另一个变种人刚发现麻烦的迹象就逃走了。安迪举起双手假装投降。

“不用管我，在你们受伤之前转过身来，”他平静地宣布。

他身后的一声枪响迫使他向后回头，酒保用枪指着他的头部。他用余光扫视整个酒吧，满是无辜弱小的人。靠，他被包围了。

他能比子弹打爆自己脑袋的速度，更快地摧毁整个酒吧吗?不，不，他不能。

当三个人拿着各种弹簧刀和破瓶子向他冲来时，他一直高举着手臂。生平第一次，他有了一个沮丧的想法，自己可能会被一群乡巴佬杀死。

就在他快要被捅穿时，他的身体被一层泡沫包裹。

“安迪! ”

他不敢相信自己的眼睛，笑容在他脸上洋溢开来。酒保把枪对准了她，霎时，安迪伸出胳膊，把那人抛向空中。其余的人向她冲过去，她展开空气盾，同时安迪手臂一挥，将那些人全部打倒。

安迪立即跑向她，不愿耽搁一分一秒。她的泡沫刚一消散，他就把她紧紧地搂在怀里。他把脸埋进她的头发，“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”她笑了，但不情愿地抽离身体。“我们必须离开这里。”

就在这时，警报器响了起来，他们逃离了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中提到，安迪替菲比杀Tucker, 这里译者也不清楚。原本读的时候错看成Turner, 以为是安迪帮埃斯梅报仇，不过现在看来不对……anyway, 忽略这个细节吧233
> 
> 此外，安迪这么厉害，为什么会被肃清者掌握主动权？译者思路：安迪的控制里还不够，当对手太过狡猾迅速时，来不及锁定目标。相当于反应时间和子弹速度的较量，毕竟不是金刚狼，不死之身。


	12. Chapter 12

“噢! ”他整个身体收缩了一下。

“抱歉，”她轻轻捏了捏他裸露的肩膀。他们坐在床上，劳伦在他身后忙活。“你背上至少有十个碎片，那家伙瞄得真准。”

“那就快一点，”他叹了口气。当她开始处理时，他沉默了一会儿，然后问道: “当时你是一个人吗? 你什么时候醒来的?”

“是啊，但后来我找到了莎吉，她帮我找到了你。还好我及时赶到了，”她轻轻擦去，他后背上滴下来的血，“我一开始有点晕。我不敢相信，自己已经昏睡两个星期了。”

“我真害怕你——”当她把一块扎特别深的玻璃拔出来时，他痛苦地咕哝着，“你醒不过来了。”

“当炸弹爆炸时，我甚至不认为我会……当我醒来…”她慢慢往下说，沉默的时刻夹杂着悲伤。

“你什么时候醒来的?”他的声音因痛苦而变得紧张，他想知道她还有什么话没说。

“没什么，安迪，”她的语气明朗起来，她说，“这是最后一个。”劳伦拿起外用酒精，泼洒在他的背上。他痛苦地大叫起来，她对他夸张的反应忍俊不禁。姐姐向他保证: “现在是轻松的部分。”

她开始给伤口包扎绷带，一次包裹一道。当她包扎的时候，指尖滑过了他皮肤上未受损的部分。她不禁注意到，他背部已然肌肉发达，而她所记得的，只有过去那个瘦高、安静的孩子。他在她缠绵不去的触摸中颤抖了一下，她突然明白过来，她正无意识且毫无理由地爱抚着他的背。

当她把手抽离时，安迪转过身来。“你之前想说什么?”

她紧紧闭上眼睛，牙齿咬住下唇。“这很愚蠢，很肤浅。莎吉说我很幸运。我被严重烧伤了。我应该心存感激。”

“你在说什么?”他看得出她在强忍泪水。

“我很幸运，他们有先进的医疗设备，否则情况看起来会糟糕得多。”她打了个寒颤，缓缓拉开上衣的拉链。从喉咙底部一直延伸到腹部，皮肤上呈现出浅粉色的斑点。伤口愈合后留下的伤疤，与她黝黑的金色皮肤融为一体。在他看到这一切的时候，她不敢直视他的眼睛。她小声说: “这太丑了。”

“疼吗?”

她摇了摇头。

他缓缓点头，然后一寸一寸地靠了过来。移到近处，凝视着上天雕刻的美丽脸庞，他感到内心的平静土崩瓦解。他先和她对视了一下，然后亲吻她的锁骨。她的呼吸变得急促。他懒洋洋地重复着那温柔的动作，低声说: “你永远不可能丑陋。”

她的手指蜷缩在被单里，她的声音在喘息，“我一定是吓坏了。”

他心不在焉地点点头，“我也是。”

她的声音变弱了，恳求道: “安迪，”但他说不出她到底想要什么。

“劳伦,我……”他没有把话说完，而是握住了她的手。他们走到一起时，一道光照亮了房间。那股熟悉的力量在他们的血管里涌动，他们得出一个不可否认的结论: 没有人能像他们那样理解彼此。

空气中充斥着混乱与活力，从他们的交汇处迸发，一如往常。他们的头发在充满静电的浪潮中浮动，薄荷绿的眼睛凝视着淡褐色的眼睛，世界的其他部分，都消失在这耀眼的白光中。

他们在中心相遇，唇瓣礼貌、温柔地像对方介绍自己。当他们最终像命中注定的那样接触在一起，光线熄灭了，两半合为一体。他的手捧着她的脸，把她拉得更近一些，以便吻得更深。他们的嘴唇分开，在欢愉中体会摩擦的快感。空气在他们的肺之间交换，推挽。当她的手勾住他的肩膀时，他的拇指拂过她的脸颊。这感觉真好，这感觉好极了。

她睁开眼睛，目光中混杂敬畏、困惑和欲望。安迪非常害怕她会情绪失控，继而离开他，他担心她会因为打破禁忌的感觉而恨他。正相反，她问道: “你是从哪儿学会像这样接吻的?”到目前为止，她亲吻过的所有人中，安迪甜美、撅起嘴唇的吻，显然是她最喜欢的。她从来没有过这种感觉。如果可以，她愿意永远吻着他。

福斯特姐妹在他脑海里闪过。“我在这里貌似很受欢迎。”

她微微一笑，又回到他的唇边。她深吻下去，身体从里到外暖热起来。劳伦换了个姿势，跨坐在他的腿上，她抖落肩上敞开的衬衫。他已经脱掉了衬衫，而她只剩下了一件胸衣，肌肤间的挤压让他们浑身发抖。在这个位置上，她终于和他平起平坐，尽管身高相差很大。

他停住了，几乎不可原谅。他满怀希望地看着她。“劳伦，”他的声音里充满了裸露的脆弱，“我爱你。”

这句话揉碎了她的心，又一瓣瓣归为原处。她将嘴唇贴上，声音飘进他的嘴里，“我也爱你。”

他回吻了她，停驻到不得不接触空气呼吸。他顺着她的脖子向下吻，直到停下来轻咬和吮吸。她喘着气叫他的名字，指甲扣进他的肩膀。他继续往下走，直到她胸衣的顶端。他很轻松地解开了搭扣，一下移除了障碍物。尽管周围的皮肤上布满伤疤，但她的胸部相对而言完好无损。他用拇指拂过她挺直的乳头，她弓起背，身体前推到他手里。一切都很敏感。

他低下头，亲吻着她乳房之间的空隙，然后顺势亲吻她的一个乳头。她的反应太可贵了。她发出的呼吸声，他们的臀部的摩擦声，都在迅速升温。他把她往下推到床上，以便向更低处走，但是她的腿仍然紧紧地环住他。她撞击在他的身体里，所有的血液都冲进了他的下体。

她对他耳语道: “你以前想过吗?我，像现在这样?”为了强调，她把自己的髋部移到他的位置。

他呻吟着，视线游离了一会儿，他把一只手塞进她的衬衣里。“你呢?”

“有过，”她承认，但这听起来更像是在恳求。她已经浑身湿透，迫不及待地踢开裤子。他小心翼翼地用一根手指在她的敏感处上下移动。当他在那里轻轻圆圈时，她大叫起来。

他试着用所能想到的每一种方式触摸她，并记下是什么让她的声音提高八度。他把中指伸了进去，直到抵着一块特别松软的地方。她几乎吓了一跳。“拜托,安迪，求求你。”就是这样。他继续，又用拇指逗弄着。这一次，她来的很猛烈，全身颤抖，就像她的内墙一样。

她释放时连喘气的工夫都没有。她不断地解开他的牛仔裤，把它往下推。所有剩下的障碍都清除了，他的手滑过她大腿内侧。最终进入时，他们的眼睛都向后翻转，他抵达了他的位置。他的前额紧贴她的额头，温暖的气息在她的脸上散开，他重复着: “我爱你。”

这一次，她抓住他的手，十指紧扣。“我也爱你，一直以来（Always）。”

他往前推进，她也同样，最终会合到一起。完整的感觉笼罩着他们，对他们来说，这才是对的事情。他加快了节奏，知道自己撑不了多久。这感觉太好了。她那漂亮而厚实的嘴唇已然红肿，两颊通红，她的金发在她周围散开，总之，美得不可思议。他不得不闭上眼睛，以免时间跑得太快。他的脸埋在她脖颈的曲线里。他虔诚地吻着她，继续往前推。

她那里夹紧，他可以感觉到她正在靠近。她原本在他肩上的手，向下滑到他身侧，不小心抓到他背上的一个伤口。他僵住了，叫了起来。刺痛的冲击使他失去了控制。他们同步而来，她的墙壁在他周围抽搐着，延长了那激动、完美、炫目的时刻。

他把她搂在怀里，仍在颤抖，恢复。他们分享了更多的吻，然后慢慢融合成一个，漫长而持久。他们身上粘满了汗液，热得无法忍受，但谁也不愿意移开。他的手指在她肚脐下画出慵懒的形状。

她把脸挪开一英寸，看向他。“我以前从未有过这种感觉。”

他默默地吻住她的前额表示同意。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 福斯特姐妹那一节的出现，译者也很困扰，作者的意思应该是呼应前文埃斯梅的trick，虽然略显突兀。译者只是翻译，没有做串连改动。
> 
> 之前这章真的发到好辛苦，现在石墨链挂了，印象摇摇欲坠，AO3身为一个外网平台，不仅出奇稳定，还不用梯子，真实落泪。还好我早就拿到了Invitation，现在注册得比较方便。再扯一句，给原作者留个kudo再走，译者实名感谢。（当然，稍稍explore一下就会发现，C神是咱圈kudo最高的了）


	13. Chapter 13

安迪不敢睁开眼睛。

昨天晚上似乎比这个现实世界中，可能发生的任何事情，都更像是一场梦，但它已经超越了梦境。他和他深爱的女孩做爱了。那个震撼他身心的女孩，那个和他在任何方面，紧密相连的女孩。

但是那个女孩是他的姐姐。她的血管里流着同样的血。她与他截然相反，聪明、坚强、可爱。她随时会醒来，在新的一天的日光下，意识到他们犯下的可怕罪行。

“我知道你醒了。”

他紧张了一下，才慢慢睁开眼睛。她躺在他的胳膊上，用那双严肃的大眼睛盯着他。阳光亲吻着她的面庞，这是他一生都爱慕的美丽女孩。他们沉默了很长时间，等着对方先开口。  
他在紧张中有些崩溃，“对不起，都是我的错。”

她失落地垂下了脸，俯身用双手抓住他，把他拉得更近。直到他所能看到的只有她。

“听着，我永远爱你，所以请对我说实话。你要的是我吗?”

他的声音哽咽了，“胜于一切（More than anything）”

“那你已经拥有了，不是吗? 你将永远拥有我，”她吻着他，在他的嘴唇上停留了很长时间，足以证明她和他一样，需要他。她把头靠在他的肩膀上，紧紧依偎。“你是从什么时候开始的?”

“那天，在公园里。”

“我也是。”

“当时，你只是我恼人的完美姐姐，但后来……”

她明白。那是他们第一次，以这种方式联系在一起，震撼了她的整个世界。后来她找了一个又一个男朋友，专注于正常的生活，只为忽略那天的感受。如果他们没有被夺走正常生活的权利，这些努力可能也会奏效。

“安迪，我看到他们在这里做了些什么，我们不能留下。我本想为了你留下，但这是错的。”

他摇了摇头。“我不可能回到地下组织去，我根本不相信他们的事业。他们只会自寻死路，他们做事的方式相当于自杀。”

她找不到反驳的理由，已经目睹了太多队友的死亡，她无法否认这一点。“那么，我们怎么办?”

他耸了耸肩，略显失落。“我不知道。”

没有一个人提到了隐藏自我。他们感受到了，随着非凡力量而来的沉重责任。她皱起眉头，想着下一步该怎么办。“好吧，想想历史。变种人并不是第一个被压抑的群体。和平抗议可以带给变种人权利。”

“这太荒谬了，劳伦。”

他是对的，这近乎天真。她恼怒地叹了口气，“我们需要一场革命。”

“你如何开始一场革命?”

“把茶倒进港口? 我不知道，我历史很烂。”

他笑得肚子疼，脸也疼。她也笑了，他的笑声很有感染力。她在他身上滚来滚去，仍然一丝不挂。当她感觉到他在她身下的每一寸地方时，她的全身都热了起来。安迪不再那么小了，她现在可以完全理解了。她咧嘴一笑。“你已经很久没有那样笑过了。”

他的手顺着她身体的曲线滑下去，细细品味着她柔软的皮肤，然后上前吻了吻她。她刚回吻，就听到敲门声。

他们急忙分开，找自己的衣服。在一片慌乱中，安迪砰的一声从床上滚了下来。  
熟悉和音传进门内，“你们这对小情侣收拾好的时候，我需要你们去董事会，瑞瓦要见你们。”


	14. Chapter 14

“Folie à plusieurs.”   
地狱火俱乐部的成员，分散地站在整个会议室里。大屏幕上唯一投影的图像，是一张标有所有大城市的地图。斯特拉克姐弟互相看了一眼，然后把注意力重新集中到核心圈领导人——瑞瓦·佩奇(Reeva Payge)身上。

她继续说: “由于我们寻求的谈判被那个哨兵特工阻止了，我们必须重新制定策略。还有什么比群众暴乱更能破坏一个国家的稳定?如果我们煽动街头骚乱，就能一举击溃哨兵，发动政变。一旦权力出现空洞，猜猜谁会去填补?”

劳伦产生一阵紧张感，这不是她接受的事态发展。

瑞瓦向剩下的两个福斯特姐妹点点头，她们走过去为等在那里的女孩开门。她有着令人震惊的明亮的红宝石色皮肤，长长的黑色辫子和硕大的蓝眼睛。她那近乎恶魔般的容貌，与她所穿的粉红色少女连衣裙，形成了鲜明的对比。

“来见见我们新引进的天才之一，西蒙娜·德·拉·罗查。”

小女孩走近，她从一个人看向另一个人，直到目光落在安迪身上。当他看到她得意的笑容时，他以为自己在胡思乱想。但接着她的笑容放大，露出一排鲨鱼般的牙齿。就在这时，他被那股力量击中了。那熟悉的愤怒和痛苦在他的皮肤下沸腾，整个房间都在颤抖。他能感觉到自己的力量处于大规模毁灭的边缘，他能尝到嘴里的血。

“安迪?”劳伦抓住他的胳膊，神情关切。

他把注意力集中在她身上，变得平静了一些。他还不敢说话，害怕失去控制。

“她喜欢别人叫她‛愤怒（Rage）’。”负责人咂咂嘴，平静地责备道: “亲爱的，我们不会对自己人使用我们的能力，我们只用它们来对付那些伤害我们的坏人。”

女孩无辜地眨了眨眼睛，对瑞瓦坦白道: “我喜欢他，他怒气很重。”

莎吉插话说: “你打算拿她怎么办?”

“把她变成一个国际明星。如果你认为她现在所做的足够令人生畏，那你应该看看她尖叫的效果。人们会彼此撕裂对方。”她示意斯特拉克姐弟，“我们需要一些夺人眼球的东西，先让所有摄像机对准它，吸引全世界的注意力。比如，芬瑞斯双子的破坏力。”

劳伦大声抗议，“成千上万的人会受伤，人们可能会被杀死。”

“助长痛苦，”瑞瓦不以为然，冷酷在血管中依稀可见。

安迪能感觉到这里的危险，他尽量在瑞瓦的视线中挡住劳伦。莎吉的表情变得紧张，但其他人都很平静，显然愿意接受这一点。这一切并没有阻止他姐姐大叫: “我不干!”

“你认为你有选择的余地，这真可爱。”索菲嘲笑道，眼睛里闪着蓝宝石般的光芒。

瑞瓦把一只手放在Rage的肩上，就像抚摸一件心爱的武器。“革命不会自己开始。”


	15. Chapter 15

他们的身体在抵抗的压力下颤抖，但这是徒劳的。在这种情况下，他们交握着的手并不是一直以来的安慰之源。眼泪顺着劳伦的脸颊流下来，这是她唯一被允许的，自由表达的方式。

Rage和Fade在外面等待着合适的时机 ，采取行动。

他们站在摩天大楼的底部，夕阳把他们周围的一切，染成了不祥的猩红色。为了赶在下班高峰期回家，人们慢慢地涌出大楼，但对于剩下的几十人来说，已经太晚了。

他们的眼睛紧紧地盯着对方。劳伦能看出他脸上的遗憾，安迪也能看出她的悲伤。福斯特姐妹的声音在他们的耳朵里回响: “就是现在。”

谁也阻止不了。他们无法阻止向芬瑞斯双子的推进，也无法阻止从他们身上射出的眩目白光。顷刻间，一切都瓦解了。人们没有机会尖叫，没有机会去恐惧或理解，芬瑞斯的力量毁灭一切。

劳伦跪倒在地，一个破碎的女孩，现在被无辜者的鲜血浸透了。安迪仍然笔直地站着，茫然无措。他们没有放开彼此的手。

不出所料，几分钟后直升飞机就载着记者们飞到了他们上空，全世界都在收看这场悲剧的袭击。安迪拉着他姐姐离开，他们不得尽快逃跑，以防被捕，甚至更糟。

在全国连接的电视屏幕上，瑞瓦·佩奇插播进来。她坐在一堵白墙前，沉着而威严。“我们暂时中断现场直播，想说的是: 我们将不再生活在阴影中。变种人，我们是超前进化的产物，更高等的同胞。长久以来，我们任由人类束缚我们、边缘化我们、使我们的家庭分崩离析。现在是我们夺取应有地位的时候了，不是在群众之下，而是在群众之上，这仅仅是我们每个人能力的证明。所以，反抗吧，和你的兄弟姐妹们一起参加革命吧。”

瑞瓦中断了通话，画面回到了围绕瓦砾的现场，一片混乱。人们在现场狂奔，为了逃跑和帮忙逃生，哭喊声和恐惧的惊叫不绝于耳。厚厚的白色水泥粉尘笼罩着这个地区，给人一种超现实的感觉。

一声刺耳的尖叫穿透了一切。

附近的每个人都捂着耳朵，显然很痛苦。记者们关掉了麦克风，但尖叫声并没有停止。它通过每一个现场麦克风发出，传到所有连接的电视屏幕里，感染着每一个人。

这时，斯特拉克姐弟已经离开了一段距离，但仍然听到Rage的尖叫声。安迪停了下来，抓住他的头，血从他的耳朵里滴落下来。这很疼，一种可怕的、剧烈的疼痛。直到疼痛消失，只剩下强大的、盲目的愤怒，狂怒肆虐。他们周围的街道摇晃着，断裂着。尖叫声从他的喉咙里发出，并通过他的破坏力向外蔓延。  
劳伦咬紧牙关，试图控制自己的愤怒。“安迪，”她低语，抓住他的胳膊。“安迪,停下来。”

枪声响起，有一声差点击中他们，姐姐本能地举起了一个泡沫护盾。人们涌上街头，既有变种人，也有自然人。混乱中爆发了打斗，玻璃窗户被撞碎了。这简直是无法无天的疯狂。一个癫狂嗜血的人不断向她的护盾射击。“去死吧, 变种怪物 !”

“安迪,”她恳求。她一方面与尖叫的效应作斗争、保持住泡沫护盾，另一方面安抚她的弟弟。但是他看不见她，他那青苔色的眼睛，被压抑其中的怒火折磨得近乎盲目。

袭击者脚下的人行道塌陷了，最后一声喊叫将他吞没。她已经没有力气去处理所发生的事情。她回头看了看弟弟，他激动得喘不过气来，准备再作一番努力。她用双手捧住他的脸，强迫他低头看她。她的声音像耳语，几乎被周围的混乱所淹没。“看着我。”

一瞬间，他们的世界只限于两人之间。他们靠近时，他的呼吸平静了。

当一个玻璃瓶撞到她的后脑勺时，那一刻结束了。她瘫倒在地上。安迪环顾四周，准备打倒任何伤害她的人。他没有得到机会。防暴警察排成一列向前行进，凡是挡在他们前面的人，都被他们撞倒。安迪被一个身体大小的盾牌撞倒了。他迅速行动起来，保护劳伦免受士兵们的踩踏。他疼得缩成一团，屈从于肋骨断裂的刺痛。

他往后退，看见眼泪顺着她的脸颊淌下来。他凑过去问道: “你还好吗?”

她慢慢睁开乌黑的眼睛，与浅色的皮肤形成对比。“我不知道。”

他点头表示理解，靠近，吻了她。那是一种甜蜜、安慰的唇间低语。她的手伸到他脖子后面，环住他，把他拉过去，给他一个更深的、张开嘴的吻。他们把彼此抱得更紧，两腿纠缠在一起。他们紧紧地抓住这一牢不可破的连接，一股和谐的暖流。

他们的亲吻被一名摄影师当场拍了下来。他们的脸是隐藏的，但任何认识他们的人都会认出他们的。

劳伦用拇指抚摸着他的皮肤。“我们需要离开这里。一切只会变得更糟。”

“我们必须阻止瑞瓦。如果她现在已经这么坏了，谁能想象她会成为下一个美国独裁者吗?”

他们各自受了伤，挣扎着站起来。安迪靠在他姐姐身上慢慢站稳。整个地区一片混乱，似乎是世界末日之后的景象。他们要修复一个世界，一个他们曾帮助打破的世界。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的lofter: 熵x殇  
> 微博大号：熵x殇  
> 微博小号：Entropy-AO3译者  
> 最近lofter网页版崩了啊，倒是随缘又活了，但我翻的不是耽美啊，又不能发随缘，哎……现在F/M都没人看了，哎……


	16. Chapter 16

从混乱中出来的唯一一件好事是，偷一辆车竟是这么容易。在前往总部的路上，他们讨论了接近瑞瓦前的所有安全措施。幸运的是，福斯特姐妹还没来。他们的任务是在Rage疯狂攻击时保护她。但是莎吉、威廉和其他一些变种人仍然留在基地。虽然用摧毁整个基地来杀死瑞瓦是最容易的，但他们不想伤害仍然昏迷的北极星或莎吉。

他们唯一能得出的结论是，他们必须快速抵达那个地方，希望没有人怀疑他们的真实意图，直到为时已晚。

然后他们拿下了核心圈的头目。

“你知道她能干什么吗?”当他们走近侧门时，劳伦问道。“她的能力?弱点?”

“说实在的，”他紧张地看了看姐姐，又看了看门口。“我不知道。”瑞瓦总是那个会说话的有名无实的头儿，他从未见过她表现出异能。

她把他们的手指交握在一起。“我们一定可以战胜她，我们一起。”

“一直以来（Always）”他朝她微微一笑。

他们输入了正确的密码，愈发坚强起来。门打开了，里面走出他们最喜欢的黑客。

莎吉双臂交叉，站在那里。“我看见你们两个在一英里外走过来。监测, 记得吗?”

劳伦平静地说:“我们需要休息，安迪受伤了。”

塞奇点点头，动作缓慢而平稳，就像一个女人听到谎言时，知道自己在撒谎一样。她让他们过去了。

当他们一瘸一拐地走过大厅时，莎吉悄悄对他们说: “她不在她的办公室里，她和威廉在媒体控制室。她犹豫了一下，显然有些为难，“为了威廉……”

塞吉和威廉已经是伴侣一段时间了。她很关心他，但显然把更大的利益放在首位。她那明亮的眼睛紧紧闭上。“做你必须做的。”

斯特拉克姐弟没有再说什么。他们朝着正确的方向前进，剩下的路相对明晰。看到它们的两个变种人，并不怀疑它们的存在构成问题。

当他们走到最后两扇门时，互相看了一眼。安迪低声说: “用兰博的风格（Rambo style）出击吧。枪战。”

“除非万不得已，否则我们不会杀威廉。”

他呻吟着，“好吧，但如果他想杀我们，我想说我早就告诉过你了。”

他们破门而入，花了一秒钟来评估这个场景。这两位核心圈领导人正坐在大屏幕前观看他们策划的骚乱。

瑞瓦扬起眉头。“孩子们，没想到你回来了。”

斯特拉克姐弟互相看了一眼。当瑞瓦张开嘴时，劳伦用盾牌把威廉推进后墙。安迪想把她撞倒，但为时已晚。她的歌声穿透了他们的鼓膜，命令他们跪下。他们抓挠耳朵，再也无法召唤出自己的力量。

Reeva没有丝毫减缓。她大步走向姐弟俩，歌声提高了八度。他们痛得大叫起来。

“停下! ”劳伦尖叫道。当她看到安迪眼中反射出的恐惧时，她的视力正在迅速衰退，他们会这样死掉。

突然，歌声停止了。

他们大口地喘着气，抬起头来，看见瑞瓦还张着嘴，但是没有了声音。当她向前跌倒时，那高大而不可动摇的姿态消失了，露出背部的一根钢条。

鲜血浸透了她昂贵的白衬衫，然后滴落在硬木地板上。

威廉还在昏迷中，那是谁…

“下次再打算谋杀一个比你强大的人，就用你们的力量炸毁整栋楼。”

她的声音由于长期不使用，变得低沉而沙哑。北极星坐在轮椅上进入了房间，仍然穿着医院的长袍。深深的伤疤横行在她的半边脸上，大部分可见的皮肤上都有留下。但至少，她现在看上去比昏迷状态好多了。

安迪咧嘴一笑。“我们就知道你会来救我们的。”他站了起来，热切地拥抱他长期以来的导师。

“洛娜，我不敢相信你醒了，”劳伦叫道，然后也轻轻抱住她。“这么多周过去了，我们害怕你……”

“那个小贱人的尖叫把我吵醒了。你知道我有多生气吗?我一觉醒来，瑞瓦就觉得她可以接管这个世界了。”这很说得通，洛娜的脾气是出了名的。“我要来结束这一切，这座城市流血已经够多了，我们都失去够多了。”

劳伦瞥了一眼仍然昏迷的威廉。“我们要把他关进牢房，确认他到底忠于哪方。但与此同时，我想你刚刚成为地狱火俱乐部唯一的女王。”

安迪打趣道: “万岁。”

北极星点点头。“你是对的。同时作为女王，我要把你们俩都封为骑士。无论如何，比起福斯特，我更相信你们。告诉我，我到底错过了多少东西。”


	17. Chapter 17

小女孩跺着脚，蝙蝠似的大眼睛眨了眨。“我不想要！”

“你才六岁了，你没有别的选择。”

Rage坐在地上大发脾气，用小拳头敲打冰冷的瓷砖。“不，不，我不!”

北极星扬起眉头，感受到Rage力量的影响。绿色磁力将她的轮椅推近。“我真的不认为你想看到我生气。你加入地下组织，就这么定了。他们会照顾你的，你也能和其他同龄的变种人在一起。”

“你不能强迫我！我回再次逃跑的！”

北极星沮丧地叹了口气，然后她伸手将女孩拉到她的膝盖上。她抚摩着女孩的长发，擦拭着脸上的泪水。“我懂的，好吗?但是你在那儿会交到和你一样的新朋友。瑞瓦不该像以前那样利用你，你还在成长，你应该和关心你的人在一起。如果你想要找人说话，打电话给我，好吗?”

Rage似乎在思考这个问题，看样子得到了安慰。“好吧。”

她让那个女孩离开，直到地下组织的成员到达。斯特拉克姐弟在房间的另一边徘徊着，默默地担心与父母的团聚。很明显，他们决定对他们的恋情保密。但现在，他们已然很难保持距离。

地下组织的领导者跟着福斯特穿过了两扇门，所有熟悉的面孔都出现了。该是安排和谈的时候了。

这么久过去了，马可斯看到她这样，倒抽了一口气。她坐在轮椅上，从她父亲的防心灵感应头盔上可以看到明显的面部伤疤。她避开了他的目光，转而引起全场的注意。

北极星开始了讲话，“瑞瓦死了，我杀了她。我不赞成她做的事，但我会把事情做好的。我要结束和你们所有人的任何斗争。”

马可斯走上前去，跪在她面前，抓住她的手。“洛娜，我一直只想和你，还有我们的宝贝女儿在一起。我真的很抱歉，我没有在那里保护你，我的宝贝。”

北极星就快奔涌而来的情绪所征服，竭力保持着平静的表情。她知道如果马可斯加入地狱火，他的良心将会把他撕成碎片，所以她始终不让他这么做。“我们不应该互相争斗，我们都想要同样的东西，只是方式不同。”

琼恩·傲星说: “我们不同意你一直在做的事情，这是残忍的，我们不能袖手旁观。”

“我不会改变主意。我们做我们必须做的，去改变世界。但我可以说，我们会更加人性化。如果我们都做出让步，其实可以成为一个很好的团队。”

克拉丽斯也加入了进来，“做朋友一定是更好。我想念成为你的朋友，洛娜。此外，在黎明骚乱（New Dawn Riots）之后，局势终于平静下来，双方都极其渴望和平。当人们被迫看到这种偏见有多严重时，正面的报道要多于负面的报道。”

黎明骚乱成了全国范围内疯狂传播的媒体标签。地狱火热切注视着的变种人权利，终于得到了关注。

凯特琳挤到人群的前面。“我想要我的孩子们回来。安迪，劳伦，回家吧。你们属于这个家。”

斯特拉克姐弟互相看了一眼，心里很清楚为什么他们回不了家。当里德把报纸扔到他们脚边时，两人都没有机会作答。

里德气得满脸通红，压抑着声音说: “你们上了头版头条。这是你们，不是吗?”

巨大的黑白照片犹如对他们罪证的指控，标题是“做爱，而非战争: 接吻抗议”。（Make Love, Not War: the Kiss Protest）

房间里一片寂静，大家慢慢认出了照片中的情侣。劳伦的脸上充满了内疚和恐惧。

安迪闪身来到劳伦前面，挡住她不让父母看见。“是的。那是我，在吻她。但我们做什么，你们没有发言权。”

凯特琳的脸刷白。“安迪，你怎么能这样? 你知道这有多严重吗?”

当然，所有的责任都落在安迪身上。他的姐姐很好，完美无瑕。很明显，他就是那个败坏姐姐的坏儿子。

“这不是说了你能理解的，但是我们彼此相爱。”

里德怒气冲冲地说: “你怎么能这样触碰她! ”他们的父亲一拳打在安迪的下巴上。

安迪被击中后踉踉跄跄地退了回来，他能尝到舌头上的血。他死死地盯着面前男人的眼睛，脸上慢慢地绽开了一个血淋淋的笑容。

“我所做的可远远不只触碰她。”

他的声音里带着一丝骄傲和怨恨，这是一种掩饰得很好的挑战。有人在大口喘气，可能是凯特琳。

里德抓住他的衬衫前襟，手臂像一根木柴一样亮了起来，在一秒钟内就烧穿了这层薄薄的布料。里德愤怒地大叫一声，把他摔倒在地，腿往后一缩，意欲踢向他。他还没来得及出腿，劳伦就用一层泡沫把他们的父亲推开了。她尖叫着, “住手! ”

她冲到弟弟身边，帮他站起来，双手在他背上划过。她鼓起勇气反抗她的父母。“这不是他的错，我也做了这个决定。对不起，除了我们自己，没有人会知道我们的感受! 我们只属于彼此! ”

作为一个总是努力使他们骄傲的孩子，这一刻，看到父母眼中的厌恶和失望，着实令人痛苦。但此时她确信，这一切无关紧要，重要的是安迪。

北极星似乎并不感到惊讶，她很可能已经被眼前窃喜的福斯特姐妹告知了他们的事情。房间里的其他人都保持着震惊的表情，沉默着。皇后清了清嗓子。“大家现在感觉好点了吗? 芬瑞斯双子，在这里你们仍然有自己的位置。你们都是成年人了，自己的事自己负责。”

里德退了回来，扶起心烦意乱的凯特琳，不过他显然还在气得发抖。

劳伦轻轻地拉着安迪逃离这里，他们在这次会议中的部分告一段落。在这之后，他们与父母的关系将永远无法完全修复。

他们没走多远，劳伦就停了下来。眼泪顺着她的脸颊流下来，她停下来检查安迪的伤。她悲痛地呜咽起来，注意到他胸部有二级烧伤。“我不敢相信他会那样伤害你。他要狠狠揍你一顿，而你却听之任之。”

“这没什么，”他耸了耸肩，捧起她的脸，接住她流下的眼泪。

“他们恨我们，”她开始哭泣，神情认真。她那样说很伤人。她努力学习，在学校获得荣誉，参加课外活动，做家务，只是想讨好她的父母，最后，这些都是徒劳。金色童年不再是金色的了，再也不是。

她把脸埋进他的胸膛里，啜泣折磨着她的身体。他紧紧地抱着她，一只手放在她的后脑勺上。

“我不在乎，”他宣称。

她挪开一点，抬起头看着他。他信誓旦旦地重复道: “我不在乎。我他妈的只在乎你一个人。”

她踮起脚尖去够他的嘴唇。

房间里，当北极星试图从混乱中主导会议时，索菲和菲比嘲笑了一下斯特拉克姐弟的父母。

“——猜一猜——”

“——他们在做什么——”

和声中，她们笑着结束了谈话，“——就是现在。”


End file.
